Appel du coeur
by Meijishi
Summary: Levy souffre, elle aimerait qu'une certaine personne fasse plus attention à elle... alors pour se soulager de sa souffrance elle décide de coucher sur le papier ce qui ne va pas...


**Appel du cœur**

_Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? C'est une chose surgie d'on ne sait où, qui vient représenter on ne sait quoi, un presque rien qui peut, pourtant, faire basculer notre vie…_

Lors de l'attaque de ta guilde les _Phantom Lord_, tu nous as attaqué moi et mes deux plus fidèles amis. Ma vie était alors tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, faite de rire, de moments complices avec Jett et Droy. J'étais avec eux quand tu nous as alors crucifiés à l'arbre le plus imposant de tout Magnolia et ceci pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point ta guilde était puissante. Malgré tout le mal que tu nous as infligé, je ne t'en voulais pas, mon esprit me dictait de te haïr mais mon cœur me dictait le contraire. Je ne pouvais te haïr car j'avais aperçu dans tes yeux la douleur, le désespoir et le doute. Bien sûr au premier abord on ne distinguait rien de tout cela dans tes prunelles aussi rouges que le sang et dans ton sourire carnassier mais moi j'avais était au-delà, j'avais en quelque sorte sondé ton âme. Et j'ai vu que derrière cet air que tu te donnais, il y avait un cœur qui battait.

Puis ce fut le noir absolu pour moi. J'étais entourée de ténèbres et je ne recherchais qu'une seule chose… tes yeux. Tes yeux qui étaient devenus pour moi ce à quoi je devais me raccrocher, qui étaient devenus pour moi une chose essentielle, presque vitale. Je marchais dans ces ténèbres, je finis même par courir tant j'étais en plein désarroi. Paniqué à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans cette obscurité si terrifiante. Je te cherchais, toi la dernière personne que j'ai vue. Toi la seule personne qui a fait vibrer mon être. Je voyais tes yeux, j'entendais ta voix, mais plus je courais vers toi plus tu t'éloignais de moi telle une lumière guidant mon âme à travers la noirceur de mon esprit. Pourtant il fallait que je te rattrape ! Il fallait que je te revoie, il fallait que je te sente près de moi, il faillait que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours... Et quand je suis sortis de ces ténèbres, Natsu t'avais vaincu, ma guilde avait vaincue la tienne et les membres de Phantom Lord furent dispersés à travers le continent, ainsi que toi. Seule Juvia était revenue nous voir. Alors j'ai espéré… j'ai espéré que tu apprennes que Juvia avait intégré Fairy Tail, j'ai espéré que tu te décides enfin à nous rejoindre, j'ai espéré du plus profond de mon cœur que tu me reviennes. Mais les jours et les semaines passèrent. Je n'avais aucunes nouvelles de toi et mon cœur se désespérait. Il mourrait à petit feu. La gentille et pétillante Levy se fanait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Je ne devenais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Jett et Droy s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour moi, me demandant ce que j'avais et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour me redonner le sourire innocent que j'ai toujours arboré. Sourire que je ne pouvais plus arborer sans toi, car tu étais devenu la personne pour qui ce sourire était destiné. Tu étais la personne sans qui ma vie n'avait aucun sens, sans qui vivre était insupportable. Je l'avais compris à présent mais comment avouer à mes deux camarades que tu étais l'objet de toutes mes pensées, que sans toi j'étais comme une fleur coupée que l'on met dans un vase, privé de ses racines elle se fane ainsi que s'écoule le temps. Et moi privé de toi je me fane à petit feu. Je suis comme un arbre sans feuille, un stylo sans encre, je suis comme privé de mon énergie vitale et je ne demande qu'après toi. Je n'ai tout d'abord pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Après tout je ne t'ai vu qu'un court instant. Mais cela à suffit pour mettre tout mon être en émoi. Cela à suffit pour que tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Cela à suffit pour que je ne sois plus moi sans ta présence à mes côtés. Cela à suffit à me priver de toute envie sauf celle d'être avec toi, sauf celle d'être serrer dans tes bras, de me sentir en sécurité près de toi.

Je me rendais tous les jours devant cet arbre, le plus beau et le plus grand de Magnolia. Il était devenu un endroit spécial pour moi. Il était devenu notre endroit. C'était un lien entre toi et moi. En me rendant là-bas j'espérais te voir arrivé et venir me parler. Mon cœur se mourrait chaque jour de ne pas sentir un lien entre ton cœur et le mien. Ma vue se brouiller de ne pas voir tes prunelles rouges, mes oreilles se languissaient de ne pas entendre ta voix, mon nez se désespérait de ne pouvoir sentir ton odeur, mes mains réclamaient de caresser ton visage et ma bouche exigeait de connaître la saveur de tes lèvres. Je voulais que tu sois à moi et je voulais être à toi pour l'éternité. Je désirais que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Mais tu n'étais toujours pas là…

Et puis, quand le Maître est allé te chercher et que tu es revenu avec lui, quand tu as décidé de rester avec nous. La lueur meurtrière s'était enfuie de tes yeux. Jett et Droy ont mis du temps avant de t'accepter mais moi j'ai vu dans ton regard que tu ne voulais qu'une chose : te faire accepter. Tu voulais être accepté et être considéré comme un camarade. Tu voulais que ton passé reste derrière toi et tu voulais défendre la guilde au péril de ta vie. Et moi… j'ai sentis mon cœur rebattre une seconde fois. Je ne me sentais plus seule, je me sentais heureuse et surtout vivante. Je te regardais du fond de la guilde, incrustant au plus profond de mon esprit la moindre parcelle de ton visage ainsi que chaque muscle de ton corps, la moindre attitude de ta part, la moindre parole ou la moindre expression que ton visage arborait. J'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher terre, d'avoir perdu toute notion avec la réalité, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je n'arrivais plus à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais, tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi, toi qui m'a rendu folle depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, toi sans qui un seul jour ou une seule nuit ne passent sans que tu ne te trouve dans mes pensées, toi avec tes yeux qui me font fondre, toi qui es tout pour moi. Tu es l'étincelle qui embrasa mon cœur et ma raison. Tu es celui qui hante mes rêves même les plus osés. Tu as surgis de je ne sais où et tu as fais basculer ma petite vie bien rangée, bien en ordre. Ma petite vie où tout était bien calculé, où tout était sous contrôle. Et toi tu entres dans ma vie et tu chamboules tout. T'en es-tu seulement rendu compte ? Me regardes-tu comme je te regarde ? Te tortures-tu le cœur et l'esprit comme je le fais ? Penses-tu à moi à chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure de chaque jour ? Vois-tu en moi l'autre moitié de ton âme ? Te languis-tu de ma présence comme je me languis de la tienne ? Souhaites-tu sentir mon corps sous tes mains comme j'aimerais sentir le tien sous les miennes ? Désires-tu m'appartenir comme je désire t'appartenir ?

Vint finalement l'examen pour déterminé quel mage aurait le privilège d'accéder au statut de rang S. Tu m'as élevé et soutenu. Tu étais là pour moi, tu m'as imposé d'être mon partenaire. C'était la deuxième fois que tu faisais attention à moi. La première étant la fois où tu m'as défendu contre Laxus, prenant les coups de ce dernier à ma place, me protégeant de toute douleur physique, de toute attaque. Tu voulais m'aider à atteindre le rang S, enfin ce que j'ai retenu c'est que tu voulais être mon partenaire, être avec moi, m'épauler dans la rude épreuve qui m'attendait. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine, tu me montrais enfin une autre image de toi, une autre image que celle que tu voulais donner à tout le monde. Tu me laissais entrer dans ta vie, tu me laissais partager ces moments si spéciaux à mes yeux. Une fois la première épreuve réussie, je me suis aperçus que tu ne faisais pas attention à moi, que tout ce qui t'intéressait été de te battre contre tout ce qui respirait et contre Erza et Natsu. J'en fus énormément peinée. Car je m'étais rendue compte que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi. J'avais l'impression de ne plus te connaître ou alors de te découvrir tel que tu étais et non tel que croyais te connaître.

Je voulais fuir cette réalité qui ne correspondait pas à celle à laquelle je vivais jusqu'à présent, fuir loin de cette souffrance, fuir loin de toi. Alors comme pour te faire redevenir celui que j'avais vu dans tes yeux je t'ais frappé. Bien sûr je n'ais pas dû te faire très mal avec ma force de moustique mais assez pour t'étourdir un instant et me permettre de courir dans une direction qui m'éloignerait de toi. De cette souffrance que je ne voulais pas ressentir, de cette déception qui était trop dure à avaler. Je te haïssais, du moins je te haïssais à cet instant précis. Car plus je courrais, plus les souvenirs de moment passé en ta présence revenaient devant mes yeux et ce mot si archaïque et brutal à prononcer perdait ses forces devant ces merveilleux moments pour moi. Et même si tu me faisais souffrir je ne pouvais nier l'évidence. Puis je me suis fais surprendre par des mages de Grimoire Hearts. Et tu es apparu de je ne sais où. Tu m'as une nouvelle fois protégé, tu as une nouvelle fois évité que je sois gravement blessé, mais surtout tu m'as dis de rester près de toi... Et quand tu as compris que le combat devenait trop difficile, tu m'as demandé d'aller prévenir les autres, tu m'as dis que tu pourrais t'en charger tout seul. J'ai d'abord hésité ne voulant pas te laisser seul contre des adversaires aussi forts que ces deux là. mais quand tu as haussé la voix j'ai compris que rien ne te ferait changer d'avis et je t'ai écouté, je suis partie, non sans m'inquiéter pour toi, non sans pleurer et prier pour que tu restes en vie, pour que tu restes avec moi. J'ai finalement réussis à trouver Erza et Juvia puis, ensemble, nous t'avons rejoins. Tu étais très mal en point et craignant que mon pire cauchemar ne se soit produit, j'ai courus vers toi hurlant ton nom, implorant Dieu que tu ne sois pas mort, car ma vie n'aurait plus eu d'intérêts sans toi. Je t'ai relevé inspectant chaque parcelle de ton corps, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de blessures mortelles. Tu m'as alors souris. C'était le premier sourire que tu me faisais et ce fut un sourire qui restera gravé au plus profond de mon être. Tu m'as alors dis :

_« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que je pouvais m'en occupé tout seul… »_

Aimer c'est donner ce que l'on n'a pas il n'y a, en réalité, ni amour ni preuves d'amour, il n'y a que des demandes de preuves d'amour car c'est lorsque nous ne pouvons plus vivre sans réclamer à l'autre des signes de son amour que nous savons à coup sûr que nous aimons…

* * *

><p><strong>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Levy-chan ? »<strong> demanda une voix derrière la bleunette.

Levy se retourna pour apercevoir Lucy penchait par-dessus son épaule, lisant ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Levy paniqua car elle n'avait pas sentie la présence de Lucy et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses écrits.

**« Rien de spécial,** répondit la jeune fille qui devint rouge pivoine.

**-Oh allez, dis-moi ! Tu comptes écrire l'histoire de ta romance avec un certain Dragon Slayer ? **Insista Lucy faisant ainsi rougir encore plus Levy.

**-Je dois te laisser Lucy-chan. »**

Levy se leva et sortie de la guilde laissant derrière elle une Lucy incrédule.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu ^^ A bientôt pour d'autres aventures...<p> 


End file.
